1. Field
The embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to 3-D image generation and the identification of objects, tracking of objects, road hazard avoidance, and impact mitigation. Many systems have been proposed to meet the challenge of using optical imaging and video cameras in a vehicle system to create 3-D maps of scenes and models of solid objects, and to use the 3-D database to navigate, steer, and avoid collisions with stationary or moving objects. Stereo systems, holographic capture systems, and those which acquire shape from motion, have all been proposed and in some cases demonstrated, but what is lacking is a system with the capability of rapidly capturing 3-D images of objects and roadway features in the path of a moving vehicle, or travelling on an intersecting path, and which controls and adapts the host vehicle so as to avoid collisions and road hazards, steer the best path, while at the same time mitigating the impact and damage associated with any unavoidable collisions.
2. References to Related Art
The 3-D imaging technology disclosed in Stettner et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,529, 6,133,989 and 6,414,746 provides with a single pulse of light, typically pulsed laser light, all the information of a conventional 2-D picture along with the third dimensional coordinates; it furnishes the 3-D coordinates of everything in its field of view. This use is typically referred to as flash 3-D imaging in analogy with ordinary digital 2-D cameras using flash attachments for a self contained source of light. As with ordinary 2-D digital cameras, the light is focused by a lens on the focal plane of the LADAR sensor, which contains an array of pixels called a focal plane array (FPA). In the case of a LADAR sensor these pixels are “smart” and can collect data which enables a processor to calculate the round-trip time of flight of the laser pulse to reflective features on the object of interest. Each smart pixel also collects data associated with the returning laser pulse shape and magnitude. One value of these flash LADAR sensors, as opposed to competing designs in which one or more pixels is scanned over the field of view, is the elimination of the precision mechanical scanner, which is costly, high maintenance and typically large and heavy. The pixels in the focal plane of a flash LADAR sensor are automatically registered due to their permanent positions within the array. Further, by capturing a frame of data as opposed to one or a few pixels with one laser pulse, the data rate is greatly increased while weight and volume are reduced. Because each frame of data is captured from the reflection of a short duration laser pulse, moving objects or surfaces of stationary objects may be captured from a moving platform without blurring or distortion.
The driver and passengers of an automobile are exposed to dangers from other vehicles and a number of road hazards. In some cases, a crash is unavoidable if the danger is presented suddenly, or the speed is too high to allow for a stop or an evasive maneuver. In these cases, it is important to lessen the damage caused by an impact, and to reduce the severity of the impact. In other cases, where road hazards are present, or when sudden maneuver is imminent, adjustments to the suspension of the vehicle may improve ride and driver control, and may prevent damage to the vehicle tires, suspension, and undercarriage. To provide a reference for acceleration levels during an automobile crash, a research paper is referenced, entitled “Finite Element Frontal Crash Analysis of NEV Vehicle's Platform with Upper and Sub Frame Body”, by authors Byeong Sam Kim, et. al., at the Department of Automotive Engineering, Hoseo University, Asan, Korea. In this research paper the authors perform a crash analysis of the upper body and sub frame for the NEV electric car. The NEV vehicle front platform assembly behavior when subjected to a frontal crash at 30 mph is described in this article which uses a finite-element analysis to model the behavior. One model of a variable or adjustable suspension is the Citroen® combined pneumatic and hydraulic vehicle suspension which is well documented in a number of web videos, articles, and patents. An excellent multimedia web description is at: http://www.citroenet.org.uk/miscellaneous/hydraulics/hydraulics-1.html, and a second is located at: http://www.kolumbus.fi/˜w496119/xw/technica5.htm. A detailed video description of the 2013 Citroen C5 Hydractive suspension may be found at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zuqJPurdRJw. A new type of electromagnetic suspension based on years of development by Bose is located at: http://www.extremetech.com/extreme/97177-bose-active-suspension-moves-toward-market/2, and a video presentation may be viewed at: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lyf4rfT7bHU&feature=related. Finally, a comparative discussion of active/semi-active suspensions may be found at: http://www.autozine.org/technical_school/suspension/tech_suspension3.htm. These references together give a context for the present invention, and supply background information on the operation of the adaptive and active suspension systems being developed by the automobile industry.